1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a velocity-modulated tube having an electron collector surrounded by a cooling housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A velocity-modulated tube is disclosed in German Published Application 22 13 185. As disclosed therein, a possibility of centering is provided after the introduction of the electron beam collector in that one part of a bore in a cooling housing is filled with an insulating compound having good thermal conductivity after the electron beam catcher is adjusted in a radial direction in the bore. In the disclosed method, the dielectric strength of the material is not fully exploited since different wall thicknesses arise in the introduced insulating compound after adjustment of the catcher in a circumferential direction. There is also a risk in the disclosed method that gas inclusions may occur during introduction of the compound, which can lead to voltage outages.